In every arena of medical practice, the healing of tissues is the primary problem that must be dealt with. Trauma induced contusions; abrasions, organ failures, and bone damage are medical issues dealt with by the millions daily. Typical medical approaches to trauma include stitches, bandages, casts, as well as simple and complex mechanical restructuring, then letting the body takes its natural healing course. Disease is rampant in current society as evidenced by the flood of “pills” offered on television and pharmacy shelves. The bulk of these products rarely heal the tissues themselves, but seek to neutralize the symptoms resulting in side effects that are often worse than the disease itself. Non-invasive tissue regeneration tools that have no side effects are needed.
Key prior art patents that relate to the present invention are presented herein with summaries of their abstracts. The Yoshida et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,209 describes a process for deactivating or destroying microorganisms by applying electrical energy to a microorganism through a liquid, gas or solid having electrical energy to cause an increase in an electric charge in excess of the limit of intracellular and extracellular electrostatic capacity possessed by the microorganism, which in turn results in an irreversible change in the microorganism cells and/or explosively destroys the border membrane of the microorganism cells.
Chang's U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,486 discloses a method of and apparatus for cell portion and cell fusion using radiofrequency electrical pulses. The method can be used to fuse or porate a variety of cells including animal cells, human cells, plant cells, protoplasts, erythrocyte ghosts, liposomes, vesicles, bacteria and yeasts. The method can also be used to produce new biological species, to make hybridoma cells which produce animal or human monoclonal antibodies and to insert therapeutic genes into human cells which can be transplanted back into the human body to cure genetic diseases.
The Saban, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,341 provides microband electrode array sensors for detecting the presence and measuring the concentration of analytes in a sample. The microband electrodes of the invention have both a width and thickness of microscopic dimensions. Preferably the width and thickness of the microband electrodes are less than the diffusion length of the analyte(s) of interest. The electrodes are separated by a gap insulating material that is large enough that the diffusion layers of the electrodes do not overlap such that there is no interference and the currents at the electrodes are additive.
Edwards, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,441 discloses a device for treating body tissues containing cancerous cells or non-malignant tumors with RF ablation, alone or in combination with systemic or localized chemotherapy.
The Harris, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,487 teaches methods and apparatus for screening large numbers of chemical compounds and performing a wide variety of fluorescent assays, including live cell assays. The methods utilize a laser linescan confocal microscope with high speed, high resolution and multi-wavelength capabilities and real time data-processing.
Chang's U.S. Pat. No. 8,278,629 discloses live-cell observation equipment for a non light-transmitting microscope to study temperature-dependent events and method thereof.
Hofmann's U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,961 describes a cooled microscope slide and electrode apparatus for use in live cell fusion system employing tubular electrodes so fluid may be pumped through the electrodes to dissipate heat to enhance the yield of viable hybrids. An alternate embodiment sandwiches a gasket and parallel tubular electrodes between glass slides to permit cell fusion in a closed sterile environment.
This inventor's own Letovsky U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,792 discloses a frequency based missile detection and neutralization system that uses some similar components and creates some similar effects in non-organic compounds as the present invention does in organic compounds. This inventor's published patent application Letovsky 20110001064—as well as the parent patent from which it is a divisional—discloses aspects related to the present invention without including the camera image data to waveform generator feedback loop, the variable color source, direct contact electrical to cell system, and non contact electromagnetic frequency application components specification provided herein which are necessary to make the present invention function as intended.
The present invention is the result of many years of research into electrical and electromagnetic stimulation of cells to promote accelerated healing, the potential reactivation of stem cell activity, hard and soft tissue regeneration, as well as immune system stimulation to combat cancer, heart disease, and general autoimmune dysfunction.